


Voyager's Coffee House

by undernightlight



Series: Deep Dish Nine [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, DD9 AU, Deep Dish Nine, Friendship, Janeway is a space nerd, Julian is a sweetie, Kes is a sweetie, Tom is a sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: [Deep Dish Nine AU] Julian goes to his favourite coffee house, Voyager's, for a raktajino and a chat with some friends.





	Voyager's Coffee House

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Julian waited in line patiently, the person in front of him, being incredibly indecisive, and he could slowly see the frustration build on poor Kes’s face. She kept up a smile, but he could see the fire in her eyes and it made him smile.

He could've just got coffee at the pizza shop, but nothing beat Voyager's coffee. Since he also wasn't very hungry, he thought taking a break from the building for lunch would be best, and no other coffee house had the atmosphere of here. He wasn't quite sure sometimes how they managed to stay in business because the shop was always quiet, a few regulars Julian would recognise but never speak to. The wall were painted dark colours, blues and purples, and the furniture was black and white and silver. He admired the black ceiling painted with stars; Julian knew the constellations were accurate with the owners astrology degree and pure love of space.

Eventually, the drink was ordered and the patron ahead of him moved to the side to wait for his drink. Kes shouted to the barista, Chakotay today, and he began making the drink, leaving the dishes in the sink unwashed or soaking. When he approached the counter, Kes smiled.

“Ah Julian, we were beginning to worry something had happened, we hadn't seen you in a while.”

“Nope, still here. Just the usual Kes, thanks.”

She shouted over to Chakotay. “Our doctor’s back and here for his usual.” Chakotay turned around to him and gave a welcoming smile.

“One raktajino coming right up,” and he turned back to the machines. Julian moves to the end counter to wait, leaning forward against it. Kes followed him on the other side, there being no one behind him to serve.

“So, how have things been down the pizza shop?”

“Same as usual I think. I've been forbidden from touching the coffee machine because apparently I always break it.”

“Well, I mean-”

“Kes!” He said in mock shock and pain, “Don't tell me you're siding with the Chief on this one?”

“I wouldn't dare say such a thing.” She feigned an innocent smile.

“Well, just remember that when you need help on your next assignment.”

She was a first medical student, exactly the same he had been two years ago; excited but broke. He met her through university, found out she worked in a coffee shop, and through her, met everyone else that worked there; Chakotay, Tom, Harry, Tuvok, B’Elanna, Neelix and the beloved Captain. Kathryn Janeway was a nice woman, and everyone called her Captain, it was just one of those things.

Chakotay brought over both his and the previous customer’s drink in one go, placing them on the counter. Chakotay smiled. He was a nice guy. Voyager’s Coffee House had a small reputation for giving those in need of a job some solid work. Chakotay was one, B’Elanna another. They both fell in with the wrong group of people, it happens, but they realised their mistakes, that it wasn't what they wanted, so changed things around. But with B’Elanna have a few blemishes on her criminal record and Chakotay having a few more, it was hard to find work. Janeway was willing to hire them if they worked hard, if they really wanted to change things around.

Julian drank his coffee and continued to talk to Kes, mostly about school now; she was stuffed with some of the modules and he had too, so he said he'd be willing to help if she needed it. Janeway appeared when Julian was over halfway through his coffee.

“Ah, Julian, it's been some time since we’ve seen you.”

“Yes Captain, works kept me busy.”

“I can imagine, but try not to take up too much of the employee's time.” She was referring to Kes specifically at that moment, as they were in the middle of a conversation when she appeared, but he also had a habit of talking too much with Tom when he was around. Was he working today?

“Sorry,” he said, but she smiled.

“We’re quiet so don’t worry, but don’t make it a habit.” As she walked passed, she patted his shoulder.

Julian continued talking with Kes until Neelix dragged her away. Julian was sure Neelix didn’t like him, he seemed set on the idea he was trying to win Kes over, which he wasn’t, but Neelix always gave his side glances, and when he saw them together talking, would drag his girlfriend away as quickly as possible.

So he went and sat down, a lounge chair with a good angle to see the TV, and he watched while he sipped at his raktajino. After some time, Tom did stop by to say hello, asked how things were as he sat down opposite the med student. They talked a little while Tom was on break.

“So how’s it working with you and B’Elanna?”

He cracked a nervous smile. “Well, she doesn’t hate me, I don’t think. She does actually talk to me, which is nice, but I’m not sure she trusts me.”

“Give it time, she will.”

“And you are...who are you after right now?”

Julian laughed. “No one, right now.”

“What about Jadzia?”

“I told you, she’s with Worf, and we’re far better as friends.”

“Ezri?”

“No, no, she’s like my little sister.”

“Just asking. What about that guy, what’s his name...Gar..Gari-something?”

“Garak the tailor?”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s him. What going on there?”

“Nothing’s going on there, we’re just friends, I don’t even know if we’re friends. Where did you even get that idea from?”

“Miles said something about it.”

“Well, he’s wrong. There’s nothing going on there, no flirting, no dating, nothing.”

“If you say so. Wouldn’t of pegged you for an older guy type of man.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is only short, and I just wanted to establish some Voyager characters. Julian lives off of coffee as a worker and a student, so he often visits. And yeah, Julian and Kes study the same thing, but Kes is first year and Jules is third, and Erzi and Kes are in the same year, so they kind of know each other, but not very well.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Would you like more DD9 Voyager stuff?


End file.
